narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Taka
}} *'Name:' , (Formerly ) *'Leader:' Sasuke Uchiha *'Members:' Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, Jugo *'Affiliation:' Uchiha clan, Akatsuki Team Hawk, formerly Team Snake, was formed by Sasuke Uchiha for originally one purpose: to find and kill Itachi Uchiha. After Sasuke's encounter with Tobi, the group's objective becomes destroying Konohagakure. Team "Snake" The Gathering After Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, he began to free captives held by Orochimaru. Among them were Mist Seven Ninja Swordsmen trainee Suigetsu, a kunoichi guard named Karin who can heal and sense chakra, and the original source of Orochimaru's cursed seal power, Jugo. After gathering the group together, Sasuke revealed he planned to kill his brother Itachi. He then dubbed the group "Snake." Each member of the group has his own reasons to go with Sasuke: *Suigetsu knows Kisame Hoshigaki travels with Itachi and possesses the legendary sword, Samehada, and plans to get it for himself. *Karin is infatuated with Sasuke. *Jugo was a friend of Kimimaro's and wants to get to know the man who Kimimaro gave his life to protect. The Hunt for Itachi Sasuke led Snake to an empty city to get some weapons from some ninja cats that were allied with the Uchiha clan; here Suigetsu displays himself as an animal lover. Soon they split up and Sasuke runs into Deidara and Tobi. After a long fight, in which he loses his Sealed form's left wing, Sasuke saves himself from Deidara's self destruction by using Manda as a shield. After recovering, they set off to find Itachi and one of his shadow clones tells Sasuke to go to the Uchiha Mausoleum for the final duel. On the way to the Mausoleum, Kisame Hoshigaki appears to halt the group, but he lets Sasuke continue. The Rest are left to deal with Kisame, but they don't fight. Suigetsu and Kisame recognize each other as former inhabitants of Kirigakure and have an unseen sparring session. With Itachi's death, Snake's purpose was fulfilled. Team "Hawk" Descent into Darkness However, after Sasuke's battle with Itachi and his subsequent talk with Madara Uchiha about the "truth" of his village, Sasuke renamed the team from Snake to Hawk with a new purpose, to destroy Konohagakure. They then started working together with Akatsuki for that reason. Working with Akatsuki, Team Hawk was ordered to capture the Eight-Tailed Beast, while Akatsuki deals with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and its Jinchūriki; Naruto Uzumaki. Hunt for the Eight Tails The group soon made their way to the Lightning Country coming close to Kumo and sporting new Akatsuki uniforms. Here Suigetsu and Sasuke interrogated a Yotsuki clan ninja for the whereabouts of the Eight Tail's Jinchūriki. They learned his location is the Unraikyo mountains and there they confront Killer Bee, a dark-skinned ninja who demanded respect. He quickly got on everyone's nerves by constantly rapping. Suigetsu immediately engaged him in combat and, much to everyone's surprise, Killer Bee easily held Suigetsu's sword back and then easily defeated Jugo. Sasuke then confidently went one on one with Killer Bee and as he wielded Suigetsu's sword, Sasuke kicked him in the chest. Instead of reacting normally, Killer Bee quickly took notes for a new rap. Sasuke then battled and Killer Bee used his seven swords to mortally wounded Sasuke, which was done by slashing him with his swords in the chest. The rest of the team moved in to save Sasuke, and Karin revealed an ability that can heal people called Heal Bite. Sasuke then admitted she saved his life. As they battled Killer Bee three on one, Killer Bee announced he would reveal his final blade. Killer Bee then went into a tailed state and charged Sasuke, only to miss him. The rest of the team realized he was heading for them and Jugo rocketed them away. Suigetsu fell and diluted into a liquid state with a head as Killer Bee nearly killed them. Sasuke then placed Killer Bee in a genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan and lowered his guard; he was then met with an attack from Killer Bee who ripped Sasuke's chest and neck open. Karin and Jugo moved to save Sasuke, as Karin attempted another Heal Bite, Jugo instead claimed she had not enough chakra and merged his flesh and chakra with Sasuke. This was made possible because Sasuke had Jugo's DNA in his system from the curse seal given to him from Orochimaru. Killer Bee then transformed into the Eight-Tailed Beast before Team Hawk's eyes, showing he had complete control over the Biju. Eight Tails, free from its prison, ordered Team Hawk to fear it. Suigetsu tried to hold the beast off, but he was defeated and Sasuke unleashed Amaterasu flames on the beast, leading it to its defeat. Having barely completed their mission, Sasuke and Jugo scooped Killer Bee and their comrades up and left. Though originally showing animosity towards each other, Hawk had clearly bonded during the desperation of the battle against the Eight-Tailed Beast. Sasuke even saw "Hawk" at one point as paralleling Team Kakashi. Name The name "Hawk" likely derives from the Japanese proverb . It normally means that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from ordinary parents. However, here it gains an extra meaning, since Tobi (whose name means kite) was responsible for the reformation of Team Snake into Team Hawk. Category:Teams